Take a Hint
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Justin and DJ can't take Heather and Courtney's hints. song fic


Take a hint

"What is taking them? We've been here for half an hour!" Heather cried

"Heather calm down I'm sure they're coming." Courtney replied

They were waiting for Alejandro and Duncan at Duncan's favorite bar, The Skull Head. Courtney wasn't comfortable here alone but she was with Heather. She was a fighter she'd fight her way out of here with Courtney clinging to her. Suddenly a very drunk Justin and DJ sauntered over.

"Oh no not them, anyone but them!" Heather cried

"Hello ladies alone I see." Justin said

"We're waiting for Alejandro and Duncan. I would suggest leaving us alone. They are the jealous type." Courtney responded

"and protective." Heather added and smirked

Justin and DJ just grinned and didn't move. Justin continued to flirt with Courtney and DJ with Heather. Finally, the last straw was Justin grabbing Courtney's butt. Now tonight was karaoke night at the bar. This is something Justin and DJ noticed.

"Hey baby why don't you sing me a song?" Justin said to Courtney

"Yeah how about a duet Heather?" DJ added

Courtney and Heather grinned at each other. They knew just the song.

"Ok" they said together.

They went up to the karaoke guy and whispered the song they wanted to sing in his ear. The music began and they began to sing:

**Courtney **_Heather __Both_

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?  
I can always see'em coming from the left and from the right**

_I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite,  
But it always seems to bite me in the-_

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hookup, but I think that we should not

**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
OH!**

Get your hands off my hips  
Or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
T-take a hint, take a hint

**I guess you still don't get it, so lets take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was stop  
And If I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
oh!  
**

Get your hands off my hips  
Or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
T-take a hint, take a hint

What about "NO" don't you get?  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested

_It's about time that you're leaving  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and you'll be gone_

**One, get your hands of my-  
Two, or I'll punch you in the-  
Three, stop your starin' at my- (hey!)  
Take a hint, take a hint**

I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, Take a hint  
Whoa!

Get your hands off my hips  
Or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)  
Take a hint, take a hint  
T-take a hint, take a hint

Heather and Courtney went back over to Justin and DJ.

"What did you think boys?" Courtney asked

"That was awesome! You two are great singers!" Justin said

"Yeah." DJ agreed

The girls sighed. They still didn't get it. Then Alejandro and Duncan walked in. They spotted the girls and walked over.

"Is this idiota bothering you preciosa?" Alejandro asked

"Yeah is this idiot bothering you Princess?" Duncan asked

Justin and DJ stared at Alejandro and Duncan. They had changed since world tour. They had both gotten stronger and Duncan had more piercings. These made them look very menacing and intimidating.

"HHey Alejandro, Duncan we were just keeping them company until you got here right DJ?"

"Yeah." DJ agreed

"They're lying duh!" Heather cried "They've been flirting with us since they got here!"

"Yeah!" Courtney said "Oh, and Dunki, Justin grabbed my butt." She smirked as Duncan growled

"Oh and Al, DJ kept staring at my breasts." Heather added smirking as Alejandro growled

"Alejandro, Duncan pals just listen for a second we can explain." Justin said

Duncan grabbed Justin and Alejandro grabbed DJ. They pinned them to the wall.

"Listen and listen good." Alejandro began "If we ever catch you two flirting with my tesoro and his princess again we will kill you got it. We will find out if you do. They will tell us right girls?"

"Yeah." They said together

Alejandro dropped DJ and put his arm around Heather. Duncan followed suit dropping Justin and putting his arm around Courtney. They began to walk away. Then Alejandro turned to DJ and Justin.

"Maybe next time you should tomar una pista."

The boys looked confused and Duncan smirked.

"That means take a hint." He translated

They walked out as Justin and DJ started at them.


End file.
